<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Письма с Земли by drakondra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723224">Письма с Земли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra'>drakondra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Loneliness, Science Fiction, Space Flight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ей было пять лет, она выучила названия всех небесных тел Солнечной системы, знала, где находится пояс Койпера и что такое облако Оорта, в десять лет могла рассказать о строении Вселенной, а в пятнадцать точно знала, какие экзопланеты - самые перспективные с точки зрения колонизации. А мама не могла запомнить даже одну единственную - ту, на которую отправилась ее дочь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Письма с Земли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошла неделя с момента пробуждения. Тело Хлои постепенно обретало былую подвижность, одеревеневшие мышцы медленно возвращались к жизни, связки и сухожилия снова становились такими же гибкими, как прежде. Желудок встречал жидкую, почти полностью лишенную вкуса и запаха еду неприветливо, но Хлоя и не торопилась его перегружать, пока что отдавая предпочтение парентеральному питанию. В самом начале полета — а было это очень давно — она, помнится, мечтала о добротном стейке, тарелке жареной картошки и запотевшем стакане виски с колой. Сейчас она, кажется, даже забыла, что это такое. Чем больше парсек отделяло Хлою и ее команду от Земли, тем бледнее становились прежде такие яркие воспоминания и желания.</p><p>Первый год полета прошел под знаком всеобщего бодрствования — члены экзопланетной миссии “Гиперион” привыкали к полету, к кораблю, заново осознавали необратимую оторванность от родной планеты. Ко всему этому их, конечно, готовили на затяжных, муторно-тяжелых профессиональных тренировках, но одно дело — имитация полета, которую в любой момент можно завершить, чтобы сбежать в уютный кабинет психотерапевта, а совсем другое — настоящее путешествие в один конец без малейшего шанса сойти с корабля. Можно, конечно, покончить жизнь самоубийством, но куда более мягкий вариант ухода от реальности предлагала вполне легитимная гибернация. С началом второго года миссии все восемь членов экипажа межзвездного корабля “Мафусаил” легли каждый в свою криокапсулу, доверив бесценные жизни бесстрастному роботу-пилоту.</p><p>Сколько длился их сон? Хлоя, кажется, знала точную цифру, но почему-то та упорно не хотела всплывать в памяти. Что это, защитный механизм психики? Кажется, их о чем-то таком предупреждали перед полетом. Что первую неделю, а может, даже две, после окончания гибернации восприятие реальности будет до крайности искаженным и нечетким. Дезориентация, дереализация, деперсонализация… какое из этих сложных некрасивых слов относилось сейчас к ней, Хлое? Первое? Второе? Третье? Или сразу все? Она не хотела об этом думать.</p><p>Впервые за все время, что прошло с того мгновения, как открылись ее глаза, Хлоя заглянула в зеркало. То, что она там увидела, ей не понравилось. Жидкие, лишенные здорового блеска волосы определенно стоило остричь. Бледным впалым щекам не хватало естественного румянца, темные круги под глазами и болезненно-бледный тон кожи наводили на мысли о сходстве с Носферату. Как с этим бороться? От мыслей о здоровом сне Хлою воротило, солярия в ее распоряжении не было. Витаминный курс, предусмотренный программой восстановления после криосна? Ну разве что. Впрочем, самым верным решением было бы вовсе не смотреться в зеркало. Ее напарник Тхан так и сказал: пока не почувствует, что к нему в полном объеме вернулись жизненные силы, к зеркалу и близко не подойдет. Надо было взять с него пример.</p><p>Хлоя отвернулась от своего отражения. Взгляд ее упал на ноутбук. Сколько он стоял вот так, закрытый, на ее столе? Хлоя ощутила комок в горле и нервно сглотнула. Нет, она не готова к этому прямо сейчас. Но что еще делать? Все необходимые на сегодня технические проверки были выполнены. Читать не хотелось. Смотреть кино не хотелось. Пойти, что ли, поговорить с Тханом? Нет, он, кажется, еще не настолько окреп физически и морально, чтобы спасать ее от одиночества. Полюбоваться космическими видами на экранах в рубке? Хлоя поморщилась. Когда-то звездные пейзажи, открывавшиеся с космических кораблей, рождали в ее душе естественную робость восхищенного масштабами Вселенной маленького человека, теперь же они вызывали у нее что-то сродни приступам клаустрофобии.</p><p>Тихо выругавшись, Хлоя села за стол и открыла ноутбук. Или сейчас, или никогда.</p><p>— Привет, дорогая!</p><p>Крашеная в рыжий худощавая женщина лет пятидесяти махала ей рукой и улыбалась — улыбка эта, правда, была скорее печальной, чем какой-либо еще. Рядом с ней сидел грузный седой мужчина с большими добродушными глазами — он тоже поднял руку в знак приветствия, но почти тут же опустил.</p><p>— Мы давно не получали от тебя весточки, ты, наверное, уже легла спать?.. Хлоя, милая, мы скучаем. Да, Ричи? Мы с папой думаем о тебе каждый день — как ты там, летишь среди звезд, в авангарде человечества… В космосе очень холодно, а у нас тут жара такая, что смерть.</p><p>— Вот бы нам немного вашего космического холода, — седой мужчина натужно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Да, уже ни кондиционеры не спасают, ничего. И новости тревожные. Все говорят о глобальном потеплении, да говорят… ученые вот болтают, что лет сто пятьдесят нам осталось нормальной жизни, а там дальше… да что там говорить… — женщина вздохнула и поправила пышную челку. — Очень хочется верить, что эта планета… как же… Ричи!</p><p>— Глизе, — подсказал тот, помрачнев.</p><p>Хлоя невесело усмехнулась. Когда ей было пять лет, она выучила названия всех небесных тел Солнечной системы, знала, где находится пояс Койпера и что такое облако Оорта, в десять лет могла рассказать о строении Вселенной, а в пятнадцать точно знала, какие экзопланеты — самые перспективные с точки зрения колонизации. А мама не могла запомнить даже одну единственную — ту, на которую отправилась ее дочь.</p><p>— ...что она окажется такой, как мы ожидаем — удобной, теплой, пригодной для жизни наших потомков… для тех, кто туда когда-то полетит для колонизации. Жаль, что мы этого уже не узнаем… не увидим… Ричи! — женщина попыталась остановить супруга, который, утратив самообладание, поднялся со своего места и исчез из кадра. — Хлоя, милая, родная… — она глядела в камеру и едва ли не плакала. — Прости папу, ему тяжело, он… он скучает… прости, мы еще позже запишем тебе сообщение, ты только не огорчайся, ладно?..</p><p>Хлоя включила следующую запись. Папа всегда был таким. Не умел выражать эмоции, и поэтому стушевывался в самые неудобные моменты. Она привыкла.</p><p>— ...у Сары двойня, ты представляешь! Мальчик и девочка. Девочку назвали в честь тебя. Я настояла! — мать бесконечно поправляла челку и явно нервничала. — Хлоя, прости... Сара… она не хочет пока записывать для тебя сообщения. Ей тяжело без тебя, и она обижена, что ты улетела, не спросив ее мнения. Она мечтала, чтобы ты была крестной ее детям, а ты там… в космосе… А вот и папа!</p><p>Отец выглядел неважно — морщин на его лице стало больше, взгляд потяжелел. Хлоя зачем-то провела пальцами по экрану, но тут же отдернула руку.</p><p>— Привет, Хлоя, — он сел в кресло и помахал рукой. — Я, откровенно говоря, чувствую себя неважно. Но это ерунда. Надеюсь, тебе спится хорошо. Жаль, конечно, что вас так быстро отправили в криосон, могли бы и повременить… в конце концов, лететь вам еще долго, да?</p><p>— Не слушай отца, милая, — несколько истерично махнула рукой мать. — Он эгоист, только о себе думает.</p><p>— Кристи, ты бы молчала уж об эгоизме… — буркнул отец. — Ревешь целыми днями…</p><p>— Ричи! — мать в слезах выскочила из-за стола.</p><p>— Прости, Хлоя, мы на нервах. Недавно просматривали наш семейный фотоальбом, вот и… — отец развел руками.</p><p>Хлоя покачала головой. Все как обычно. Глубоко вздохнула, дрожащей рукой потянулась к клавише тачпада, чтобы переключить видеозапись. Еще одно сообщение, затем еще одно, и еще одно, и снова, и опять.</p><p>— Хлоя, здравствуй. Мы скучаем. Но ты это и так знаешь, правда? — мать выглядела уставшей, но изо всех сил бодрилась, отец сидел рядом молча и тяжело дышал. — Что тебе рассказать? У нас жарко. По-прежнему жарко. Солнце жарит как на гриле. А зимой почти не было снега. Новости смотреть не хочется… Ну да мы и не смотрим, да, Ричи? Единственная интересная новость — так это то, что в этом году в США больше тысячи новорожденных девочек назвали в честь планеты, к которой вы летите… как ее?</p><p>— Глизе, — мрачно подсказал отец.</p><p>— Спасибо, Ричи, — мать посмотрела на него с такой болезненной нежностью, что у Хлои защемило сердце.</p><p>Щелчок клавиши.</p><p>— Хлоя, папа умер. Я… я не знаю, как теперь быть… — мать непрестанно тыкала скомканным платком в красные опухшие глаза. — Я знаю, что тебе будет больно это услышать, но что поделаешь… У него был рак… Мы не хотели тебе говорить, чтобы ты не расстраивалась… Хотя… Боже, ты же все равно спишь, какое тебе дело! Зачем ты улетела, бросила нас? Меня, папу, Сару… Хорошо, что бабушки уже давно нет, она бы такое не перенесла… Боже, Хлоя, ты ведь могла остаться, тебе бы нашли замену на этом чертовом корабле…</p><p>“Нет, мама, не нашли бы”.</p><p>Хлоя твердо решила, что полетит с “Гиперионом”, еще тогда, когда это название было всего лишь красивым синонимом робких фантазий технооптимистов. Никто не воспринимал совместные планы НАСА и ЕКА всерьез. До тех пор, пока не стало ясно, что освоение дальнего космоса — это единственный шанс для человечества выжить.</p><p>Год, проведенный на МКС, стал для Хлои решающим. Ни семья, ни друзья, ни бойфренд — никто не владел ее сердцем так, как им владел космос. Хлоя не была провиденциалисткой, да и вообще ни во что толком не верила, но иногда ей казалось, что некая невидимая длань еще до рождения определила ее удел — удел межзвездной отшельницы, бегущей от земной реальности в бесконечную черную пустоту.</p><p>— Хлоя, как ты там? Я скучаю. Мы все скучаем. Я попросила Сару, чтобы она устроила меня в дом престарелых. Она сопротивлялась, но я настояла. Мне очень-очень одиноко, а сил ни на что нет. Буду сидеть в кресле-качалке и воображать эту твою… Глизе, да? Я запомнила, видишь? Я надеюсь, у меня там будет возможность записывать для тебя видеописьма. Не звери же они там, в этой богадельне, правда? Могут разрешить старой немощной женщине пользоваться своим ноутбуком… я так думаю.</p><p>Кристи нервически улыбалась в камеру. Хлоя запоздало думала об отце, которого так остро стало не хватать в кадре. Потом нажала клавишу.</p><p>Письмо за письмом. Щелчок за щелчком.</p><p>— Хлоя, привет.</p><p>Хлоя вздрогнула. С экрана на нее смотрела Сара. Сара, повзрослевшая лет на пятнадцать. Ее серьезные серые глаза были полны осуждения и горечи. Как и тогда, в тот день, когда Хлоя сказала ей, что улетает. Конечно, никакого понимания от сестры она не встретила. Как и все остальные, Сара думала только о себе, о своих мечтах, планах, которые почему-то распространялись и на нее, Хлою, хотя она об этом не просила. Никто из тех, кого она оставила, не загадывал наперед, никто не мыслил глобально, никто не бредил далекой планетой, которая, возможно, станет им новым домом.</p><p>— Мамы больше нет. Она ушла неделю назад. Тихо, спокойно, не так, как папа, — Сара отвела взгляд куда-то вдаль. В руке ее был зажат бамбуковый веер, которым она энергично обмахивалась. — Прости, кондиционер сломался. А у нас тепло, даже слишком, я бы сказала, — она помолчала. — А знаешь, с Земли еще одну экспедицию отправили. К планете, которая называется Росс, — она, казалось, просмаковала эту фразу. — И она ближе к Земле на целых одиннадцать световых лет… Не знаю, зачем тебе говорю это. Возможно, когда ты проснешься, вслед за вашим кораблем в космос отправится столько всевозможных миссий, что ты перестанешь ощущать себя уникальным первопроходцем. А ты ведь именно этого всегда хотела? Быть единственной в своем роде? — Сара прервалась, чтобы восстановить дыхание, а затем продолжила, холодно и спокойно. — Не думаю, что буду часто записывать для тебя видеописьма. У меня не так много времени и желания. Да и сомневаюсь, что тебе это будет интересно.</p><p>Сара прислала еще три записи. В одной она рассказала, как женился ее сын Джимми, в другой — как вышла замуж Хлоя-младшая, а в третьей сухо сообщила о том, что ее муж Честер умер. Последним же открылось видеописьмо, в котором молодая рыжеволосая девушка по имени Кларисса растерянно рассказала о том, что “бабушки Сары не стало”. На этом послания закончились.</p><p>Хлоя опустила крышку ноутбука и, упершись локтями в стол, нырнула лицом в мокрые от пота ладони. Полет миссии “Гиперион” стартовал в две тысячи тридцатом году. Сейчас на Земле шел две тысячи восемьдесят первый. До окончания полета оставалось двадцать лет, разделенные на двадцать годичных дежурств между восемью членами экспедиции, разбитыми на пары.</p><p>Еще час назад панически отгонявшая от себя любые мысли о предстоящем через год погружении в гибернацию, Хлоя вдруг резко захотела снова лечь в свою криокапсулу и забыться беспробудным сном, лишенным видений и воспоминаний. Потому что обычный, биологически естественный для человека сон — она знала — будет полон призраков прошлого. Папа, мама, Сара, Честер, ни разу не виденная ею племянница, рыжая Кларисса, друзья, чьи лица в ее памяти давно уже заменили размытые пятна, — все они будут приходить к ней этими странными космическими ночами, не имеющими ни начала, ни конца.</p><p>Но скоро это пройдет. В конце концов, она знала, на что идет, когда поднималась на борт “Мафусаила”. Впереди Хлою ждет новый мир — и потомки Сары еще не раз вспомнят с благодарностью о той, что когда-то бросила свою семью ради блага всего человечества. Если только Глизе 667 С с не окажется непригодной для жизни мертвой пустыней, конечно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>